Reencarnación, una nueva oportunidad
by Amiu
Summary: ¿El amor eterno existe? ¿Qué sucede cuando morimos y nos queda algo pendiente? El amor no conoce fronteras para triunfar.
1. Chapter 1

En las altas ramas de un hermoso arbol, se encontraba Inuyasha, perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando aquel hermoso atardecer.

"Ahome se ha tardado demasiado…"

De repente, se da cuenta de algo, se para y sale corriendo en direccion a un claro del bosque. Al alentar el paso, se encuentra con una joven de cabellos oscuros saliendo dificultuosamente del pozo. Al voltearse y verlo parado frente a ella, le sonrio.

Hola, Inuyasha

Inuyasha no le respondio al momento, pero luego reacciono.

Tardaste mucho

Lo siento, es que los examenes se alargaron. Pero te traje algo para compensarte. Ten

Y le tiende un paquete de papas fritas. Inuyasha la mira incredula

- No vas a ganarme nunca con un poco de papas

- Ya te dije que lo sentia, que quieres que haga!?

Ahome comenzaba a molestarse ya que Inuyasha nunca la comprendia, pero el solo se la quedo mirando, y luego dio media vuelta dandole la espalda

Camina, vamos con la anciana Kaede y los demas.

Ahome se lo quedo mirando furiosa, pero luego recogió su mochila y lo siguió.

Al llegar a la cabaña, la anciana Kaede ya habia preparado la cena.

Shippou: Hola Ahome!

Ahome: hola a todos!

Kaede: ten Ahome, la cena ya esta lista

Ahome: que bien! Gracias!

Ahome comia con afan, mientras echaba broma con Shippou y Sango, mientras que Miroku noto algo extraño. Se acerco a las chicas de lo mas disimuladamente.

Sango!!!

Ahome: eh? Sango, que tienes?

PLAF!!!

Sango: Monje pervertido!

Miroku se encontraba con la marca de la cachetada de Sango en su cara.

Miroku: Sanguito…no fue mi intencion…

Shippou: si claro, monje tonto

Ahome: jajaja!

Inuyasha: "su risa…llena de luz el lugar…"

Miroku: oye Sango, no te parece que Inuyasha esta algo extraño?

Sango: que? Por que lo dice, excelencia?

Sango volteo a ver a Inuyasha, y quedo paralizada. Inuyasha siempre era un tragon a la hora de la comida, pero en ese momento estaba con el plato en sus manos y la comida sin tocar. Y no era todo, estaba contemplando con una cara embobada a Ahome…

Sango: Huy….pues…no lo se

Miroku: parece que nuestro querido compañero ya esta dandole paso al corazon

PLAF!!!

Sango: pero parece que usted no! Y deje de decir tonterias!

Ya era de noche, y todos se encontraban descansando, menos Inuyasha, que raramente se encontraba descansando al lado de Ahome.

Inuyasha: "Aun no se que hacer…este sentimiento no me ha dejado tranquilo…me gustaria saber que es…"

A la mañana siguiente, todos tenian que ir a buscar los fragmentos de la perla que gracias a Kikyou sacandole la perla a Naraku, se esparcieron nuevamente por todo el territorio.

- Sango: Excelencia, no cree que hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho sobre eso a Inuyasha?

- Miroku: sango, ya sabes como se pone Inuyasha sobre eso, ademas, ella viene tambien con el

- Sango: acaso el ya acepto estar con…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que de repente aparece un molino que se dirigia hacia ellos.

Sango: parece que ya llegaron…

Ahome: ah? De quienes hablas?

Ayame: hola chicos!

Kouga: Ayame…ya te dije que no va a funcionar…Oh! – Kouga se acerca a Ahome y le toma las manos – hola mi querida Ahome

Ahome: ejeje! Hola joven Kouga…

Inuyasha no les prestaba atención, cosa que les parecia raro a todos. Se volteo a ver el cielo algo melancolico.

Kouga: Ahome, verdad que eres mi mujer?

Ahome: ejeje! Bueno en verdad… - Ahome se solto de las manos de Kouga con delicadeza – no soy tu mujer Kouga, tu sabes bien por que. Ademas, sabes que Ayame es a la que en verdad quieres

Kouga: bueno, en verdad si…tienes razon… - dijo algo sonrojado.

Inuyasha reacciono un poco ante el acto de Ahome de rechazar al joven lobo.

Inuyasha: que hacen ellos aquí?

Miroku: bueno Inuyasha, ellos nos acompañaran a recuperar los fragmentos de la perla y a derrotar a Naraku

Ayame: hay algun problema con eso, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando profundamente.

Por mi no lo hay…

Y se fue a las orillas de un lago que alli habia. Todos no tenian ni la menor idea de que era lo que le pasaba. Fue entonces que Ahome fue tras el, y se sento a su lado. El silencio reino por unos momentos, en donde ambos se quedaban contemplando el cielo. Entonces, fue Ahome quien hablo.

- Ahome: sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

- Inuyasha: eh? De…que hablas?

- Ahome: Inuyasha, se muy bien que algo te pasa, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta. Y sabes algo? Me da algo de tristeza que estando mucho tiempo juntos aun no confies en mi…

Inuyasha contemplaba el agua que reflejaba las nubes mientras escuchaba a Ahome. Su mirada iba como mas alla, pero mas que nada, era de una especie de tristeza y angustia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahome, tu crees que uno después de la muerte puede recordar su vida pasada?

Ahome esaba algo confundida por aquella pregunta, pero luego se quedo pensando en la respuesta correcta para darle.

Ahome: no estoy muy segura de que responderte…la verdad, cada vez que morimos renacemos, y al renacer comenzamos algo nuevo, dejando el pasado atrás. Aun asi…si alguien que yo quisiera muere, lloraria por supuesto, por la gran perdida que tendria, pero si por cosa del destino, aparece un ser en mi vida que me diga "Ahome, soy yo…", me daria cuenta de que es la persona que perdi y que tanto quise, y le creeria por mas extraño e ilogico que eso sea, y viviria de nuevo con ese ser…

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando sorprendido, viendo como el rostro de Ahome reflejaba como una especie de paz interior, mientras ella contemplaba la inmensidad de aquel hermoso atardecer.

Miroku: hey chicos! La cena ya esta lista!

Ambos se pararon, pero Ahome se quedo helada; Inuyasha la estaba abrazando por detrás.

Inu…ya…sha…

Inuyasha se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha: no se por que, pero desde hace dias me provocaba hacer eso…

Ahome le sonrio, y ambos fueron con los demas. Ya cuando todos estaban tratando de dormir, Inuyasha se recosto en un arbol al otro lado de donde se encontraba Ahome. Por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba comprender las palabras que ella le habia dicho en la tarde. Es cuando de repente, siente que algo estaba mal, y ve que el claro en el que ellos se encontraban era iluminado por una luz purpura. Inuyasha miro al cielo algo asustado.

No…no puede ser…

Aquella luz comenzo a absorber los arboles que se encontraban alrededor del claro.

Despierten!!!! Rapido!!!!

Inuyasha, que sucede!?

Kouga: no puede ser….es Naraku!!!

Todos dejaron rapidamente el claro, que momentos después fue absorbido por aquella extraña luz. Corrieron hasta llegar al lago en que descansaron. Aquella luz los siguió, y paro frente a ellos, tomando la forma de Naraku, pero su cuerpo estaba como cuando era un hombre mitad bestia, su parte humana, y lo demas de todos los monstruos que habia absorbido su alma cuando era Onigumo. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero no contaban con que Naraku tenia tres fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que logro conseguir. Inuyasha era el que mas peleaba, no queria arriesgar a Ahome, Sango, Miroku o Shippou. Kouga y Ayame eran de gran ayuda, tenia que admitirlo, y Miroku no podia hacer mucho ya que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku le atraveso el brazo izquierdo, pero por lo menos absorbia pequeñas partes del cuerpo monstruo de Naraku.

Naraku: pagaran lo que me han hecho!!!

Naraku los tenia algo agotados, pero Inuyasha peleaba para protejerlos a todos, es cuando Naraku le atraviesa el corazon inyectandole veneno, lo que causo que Naraku se debilitara un poco. Inuyasha no podia moverse, el veneno recorria rapidamente su cuerpo, y lo mantenia paralizado, y empezaba a cegarse…solto a colmillo de acero y se arrodillo en el suelo, gimiendo. Ahome se acerco dificultuosamente a el.

Inu…yasha…estas bien?

Ahome…ahome no…no te veo…

Ahome se quedo helada. Inuyasha estaba ciego.

Ahome: no sientes mi aroma, Inuyasha?

No…no…puedo…

Inuyasha se tumbo en el suelo. Ahome oia que le costaba respirar.

Inuyasha no…no me dejes, no puedes dejarme! – Ahome comenzo a llorar, y las lagrimas caian en el rostro de Inuyasha, pero este no las sentia

Ahome…salvate….no dejes que te mate, no a ti…por favor…eres muy importante para mi…

Inuyasha!...tu tambien lo eres, por favor…resiste Inuyasha…

Ah…..que ironia….justo cuando quiero verte o sentirte…no puedo….que fria y cruel es la vida…no lo crees?

Inu…yasha...que dices?

Aho…me por…favor sal….vate…

Inuyasha….Inuyasha!!!

Ahome…te quiero…

Y ese fue el ultimo suspiro de Inuyasha. Ahome se quedo viendolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Pues…yo te amo…

Ahome no aguantaba tanta tristeza en su corazon, contemplando el rostro apacible de Inuyasha, cuando un deseo algo grande le vino al corazon. Y se inclina en el rostro del cuerpo inerte del joven mitad bestia, y lo besa.Todos se quedaron viendo aquel espectáculo, hasta Naraku, el cual al ver luego a Ahome, se sorprendio bastante. Ahome se paro mirandolo con odio, mientras su cuerpo comenzo a brillar con un destello violeta.

- Tu…

Se le acercaba cada vez mas, a pesar de estar herida, se encontraba caminando firmemente hacia Naraku, el cual se podia ver en su mirada temor.

Esto…nunca de lo perdonare, maldito…

Y lo mas rapido que pudo, le lanzo una flecha que contenia una gran carga de energia espiritual, la cual destruyo por completo a Naraku. Ahome cayo de rodillas, y antes de caer inconsciente al suelo dijo como un lamento:

- Inuyasha….por que…

Pasaron unos cuantos dias, y todos ya estaban algo curados de las heridas que recibieron en la pelea contra Naraku. Ese dia, estaban enterrando el cadáver de Inuyasha justo en frente al arbol sagrado. Todos se encontraban muy tristes, mas que nada tambien por Ahome.

"Inuyasha…sin ti todo me parece mas vacio, sin vida…ahora lo unico que me queda es buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon con los demas…pero prometo venir a visitarte siempre…y tambien quiero que sepas…que nunca te dejare de amar…"


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron como unos diez meses luego de lo ocurrido. Ahome estaba completamente destrozada, pero aun asi trataba de conservar la alegria que en otros tiempos la caracterizaba.

Ya habian logrado recolectar casi toda la perla, nada mas faltaban dos fragmentos, que casualmente el que los tenia era Jinengi, y hacia alla se dirigian. Por otro lado, todos notaron como Ahome estaba tan pensativa aquel dia.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo, aun asi te recuerdo, y estas dentro de mi corazon y mi ser mas que nunca…aun asi no puedo dejar de sentir este presentimiento. Que sera? Antes, hace diez meses atrás, sentia que estabas siempre a mi lado, pero hace como un par de semanas, ya no te siento cerca de mi…por que?"

Al llegar a la aldea, todos se quedaron en la casa de Jinengi, quien los recibio muy feliz, aunque un poco comprensivo por lo que le habia pasado a Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente, todos decidieron que se quedarian alli por unas semanas, ya que el viaje habia sido largo. Ahome se encontraba con Shippou quien jugaba con los niños de la aldea, y es cuando Ahome ve a un pequeño niño de cabellera negra. Ese niño parecia que no tuviera el menor interes de jugar con los otros niños, tenia los ojos marrones y el pelo negro y un poco largo. Lo mas extraño era que ese niño estaba mirando a Ahome todo el tiempo. Esto le causo un escalofrio, pero no hizo caso y decidio ignorarlo.

Cuando regresaba a la cabaña, Ahome se encontraba algo triste. Mirando al cielo suspiro

-"Hoy, hace diez meses, es cuando te perdi, mi amado Inuyasha…"

Ahome bajo la mirada algo deprimida, pero cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar la mirada de aquel mismo niño que se la quedaba mirando cuando ella jugaba con los demas niños de la aldea. Ambos sostuvieron una mirada. El niño estaba algo serio, y Ahome queria descubrir a traves de su mirada que era lo quje ese niño queria. Por alguna extraña razon…

Ahome: tu mirada….me recuerda mucho a….

Ayame: Ahome! Volviste!

Ahome: eh? Si, volvi…

Jinengi: Ah! Ya veo que conociste a Shintei. Es el hijo de unos aldeanos amigos mios. Tuvieron que ir a visitar a otro familiar a otro pueblo. Dicen que esta actuando de una forma extraña. Yo lo veo normal, aunque quizas un poco callado…

Todos se encontraban cenando en la cabaña, pero Jinengi no se encontraba en ese momento, estaba haciendole una revision a los niños ya que parecia que habia una gripe muy contagiosa. En la cabaña, todos reian, cuando Ahome se quedo callada contemplando la entrada de la cabaña. Todos hicieron lo mismo. En la entrada se encontraba un silencioso y algo misterioso Shintei.

Sango: hola pequeño, no deberias estar con Jinengi y los demas niños alla afuera?

Shintei no respondio rapidamente. Hasta que…

Shintei: quiero hablar con Ahome…

Todos se paralizaron. Como era que ese niño sabia el nombre de Ahome si nunca se lo dijeron?

Kouga: para que quieres hablar con ella, enano?

Shintei: por favor, me gustaria hablar con Ahome…

Kouga: pues no creo que…- es interrumpido por Ahome

Ahome: no Kouga, dejalo. Ire a ver que quiere.

Ahome se paro, y siguió al niño, el cual camino casi hacia las fronteras del bosque. Al llegar, ambos estaban parados uno frente a otro, mirandose fijamente.

Ahome: bueno, ya estamos solos. De que me quieres hablar?

Shintei la miraba con profundidad, como si la atravesara con la mirada. Ahome trataba de comprender que era lo que los ojos de aquel niño tan extraño querian expresar. Fue entondes que el rompio el estruendoso silencio que habia entre ellos, el bosque y la oscura noche.

Shintei: Ahome, soy yo…

Ahome: eh? De que hablas? – le dio una mirada de confusion. Aun asi, el niño no hizo expresión alguna.

Shintei: Ahome…esto te parecera extraño, hasta imposible, pero tienes que creerme…

Ahome: pero…de que estas hablando? Que cosa debo creer?

Shintei: Ahome, soy yo, Inuyasha…

Ahome se quedo helada. No sabia como reaccionar, aunque en verdad, no habia forma de reaccionar ante aquello. Primero miraba al niño que tendria como unos once años. Una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ahome: es…estas bromeando…verdad?

Shintei: no Ahome, soy yo. Inuyasha

Ahome seguia perpleja, pero luego comenzo a ver al niño con algo de rabia, y lo agarro por los hombros y lo sarandeaba un poco.

Ahome: acaso esto te parece gracioso!? Una buena broma!?

Shintei: Ahome, por favor, creeme, prometiste creer!

Ahome: no!!

Y Ahome sale corriendo en direccion al bosque, pero no se adentro demasiado. Se apoyo en unas raices que sobresalian de un arbol, sollozando un poco.

No podia creerlo, simplemente no podia. Eso no era posible, como podria serlo?. Quizas aquel niño escucho hablar de Inuyasha por Jinengi, y decidio gastarle una broma.

Aunque…en sus ojos…en sus ojos habia una especie de…reflejo dorado…hay algo en el, que cuando lo veo, me recuerda un poco a Inuyasha…

Y que tal si era el? Que tal si Inuyasha en verdad era aquel niño que volvio para buscarla?

- No, es imposible, deja de pensar en estupideces Ahome. Tus ganas de volver a ver a Inuyasha te estan cegando.

Se paro y regreso a la aldea. Al llegar a la cabaña, todos le preguntaron que le habia dicho Shintei. Ahome les conto todo, y la reaccion por parte de sus amigos era como ella se imagino que seria.

Kouga: Ahome, sera mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a ese niño

Jinengi: pues dicen que ese niño a cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, esta mas serio, ya no juega, ni habla con nadie

Shippou: y si quiere hacerle algo malo a Ahome?


	4. Chapter 4

Ahome: aun asi…..habia algo en el que me recordaba a Inuyasha….su mirada tenia un reflejo dorado como los ojos de Inuyasha, sus palabras, su forma de mirarme…

Todos vieron que Ahome hablaba como cuando lo hacia sobre Inuyasha, y se dieron cuenta de que o Ahome estaba ya volviendose loca por la falta de aquel joven mitad bestia, o era que el niño en verdad estaba ganando una gran ventaja en aquella broma.

Miroku: aunque…puede ser posible que sea Inuyasha….

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Ayame: eso es imposible! Inuyasha murio hace diez meses, y ese niño tiene once años!

Miroku: lo se, lo se, en verdad no queria decirlo de esa forma. Puede que sea en parte Inuyasha

Kouga: de que hablas? Explicate monje!

Miroku: bueno…puede que el pequeño Shintei este siendo en parte poseido por el alma de Inuyasha

Jinengi: si, eso es muy posible. Pero, como asegurarnos?

Miroku: traiganlo aquí mañana. Le hare algunas preguntas y asi no solo sabremos si en verdad es Inuyasha, sino que tambien sabremos que por que ha regresado…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente, Ahome fue a caminar un poco por las colinas de aquel pueblo. Recordaba cuando lloraba tambien en su casa por la muerte de Inuyasha, con su madre, el abuelo y Souta, quienes siempre trataban de consolarla. La madre le dijo que se quedara en la epoca antigua con sus amigos, pero que de vez en cuando los fuera a visitar. Ahome le estaba agradeciendo nuevamente en ese momento a su madre que la dejara irse, ya que en la epoca antigua se sentia mejor, mas libre…ademas de que estaba con sus amigos…

Ahome contemplaba como hipnotizada las nubes esponjosas del cielo, cuando sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

Sango: eh Ahome!

Ahome: ah? Que pasa Sango?

Sango: ven Ahome, Miroku va a interrogar a Shintei

Ahome: bien, que lo haga

Sango: pero Ahome, no quieres saber si en verdad es el?

Ahome se volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual la miraba como transmitiendole esperanza.

Ahome: Sango…acaso tu crees que el es…?

Sango: no, no lo se Ahome, pero si lo es, no sabes cuanto gusto y felicidad me daria….

Ahome sonrio ante el apoyo de Sango, y al final accedio. Ambas se fueron a la cabaña de Jinengi, y al entrar se encontraron a todos recostados en la pared de la cabaña, y en el medio de esta a Miroku y a Shintei. Este ultimo miro con intensidad a Ahome, lo cual ella se intimido un poco, sentandose junto al pequeño Shippou.

Miroku: bueno Shintei, que tal si comenzamos?

El niño no respondio. Solo seguia mirando al monje.

Miroku: bueno, a ver…por que volviste?

Shintei: no se de que hablas

Miroku: por que volviste aquí? Para hablar con la señorita Ahome?

Shintei se quedo callado por un momento.

Shintei: solo queria volver a ver a mi querida Ahome, volver a ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, y ademas tenia ganas de volver a ver a mis amigos…

Miroku: bueno…sabes que Kouga siempre estuvo enamorado de Ayame

Shintei: eso lo ignoro por ahora, pero ese lobo siempre andaba agarrandole las manos a Ahome, eso me molestaba….

Miroku: Sabes en donde nacio Ahome? En que region de por aquí?

Shintei: Ahome no es de aquí, ella….es de otro lugar, muy lejano….

Miroku: no recuerdas de donde?

Shintei: solo recuerdo que habia ocasiones en que ella se iba, y eso me desesperaba, ya que creia que nunca jamas volveria a verla….

Miroku: que me dices de Sesshomaru?

Shintei: el tonto de mi hermano….nunca nos tuvimos simpatia, aun asi habia ocasiones en que nos ayudabamos el uno al otro…

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos. Era como si aquel niño en verdad fuera Inuyasha, a pesar de que habia ciertas cosas que no recordaba

Miroku: que me dices de cuando tu y yo buscabamos jovencitas en las aldeas? – con esa pregunta, Sango queria darle un golpe en la cabeza al monje, pero Ayame le dijo que no, y logro contenerse. Pero Shintei se quedo callado, y luego gruño mirando con un poco de rabia a Miroku.

Shintei: Feh!...no seas ridiculo Miroku…

Todos se sorprendieron. Sonaba igual a Inuyasha

Miroku: que…que quieres decir!?

Shintei: el unico que hacia eso eras tu, monje libinidozo.

El silencio reino en el lugar por varios minutos. Hasta que…

Miroku: Inuyasha…. – el niño no respondio. Miroku se logro recobrar, y miraba con algo de lastima al pequeño niño. – cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Shintei:……

Sango: No lo recuerdas?

Shintei:….en verdad….no. Recuerdo que…estaba como flotando, flotando en el espacio por mucho tiempo, cuando tiempo después, siento que alguien me susurro algo, no recuerdo bien que era… y senti que algo se posaba sobre mis labios. No sabia quien era, o no lo recordaba…el unico deseo que tenia era salir de alli, volver al lugar en donde deje y perdi lo mas preciado de mi vida…y luego, apareci aquí. Primero no entendi nada, hasta que me di cuenta de que queria volver a ver a mi querida Ahome, y a mis amigos, pero mas que nada a ella….

Aquello era sorprendente. Miroku estaba convencido de que el niño Shintei le concedio a Inuyasha su cuerpo momentáneamente, e Inuyasha queria comunicarse con ellos a como diera lugar, y lo habia logrado. Ahora, el problema era saber que le falto a Inuyasha por hacer en vida, para que regresara de aquella forma de la muerte.

Los dias pasaron, y ya todos estaban convencidos de que el niño Shintei era Inuyasha, o por lo menos una parte de el.

Por otro lado, Ahome sufria un poco ver que su querido Inuyasha era tan solo un niño, y que no podria estar a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Un dia, Shintei fue al bosque para darle a Ahome un ramo de flores, lo unico era que los demas no sabian a donde habia ido. Shintei recolectaba esas flores, cuando siente que alguien lo observaba. Una joven de tez palida y cabellos negros se le acercaba lentamente…

Con que tu eres quien dice ser Inuyasha…

Shintei: quien eres?

La joven se acerco un poco mas, para que el niño la pudiera ver.

Mi nombre es Kikyou…y dejame decirte una cosa niño; deja de engañar a todo el mundo, deja de engañarte a ti mismo…

Shintei: de que hablas? No estoy engañando a nadie…

Kikyou: oh si…niño, no lo intentes por mas que lo quieras. Tu no eres Inuyasha….

Shintei: que….pero…por que dices eso…? Como es que estas tan segura…?

Kikyou: Inuyasha hubiera ido a buscarme a mi primero

Shintei: y por que haria semejante cosa?

Kikyou: yo soy la unica persona que comprendio el dolor que tenia Inuyasha. Yo fui la unica que aguanto su agonia, y yo fui la unica mujer que el amo…

Shintei no sabia que responder, aun asi sentia que conocia a aquella mujer, pero no lo recordaba, o mejor dicho, no queria recordarla

Shintei: eso no es verdad….yo a la unica persona a la que primero pense en acudir fue a Ahome, ella quien me protegio, me curo, me consolo y me acepto como yo era

Kikyou: ja! Que iluso…Inuyasha solo me amaba a mi…eso significa que tu no eres el…

Shintei recibio aquello como una puñalada en su estomago. Que el no era Inuyasha? Si el no era Inuyasha entonces….quien era?

Shintei se quedo como pasmado, y Kikyou lo miraba con cierta satisfacción.

Kikyou: no te confundas niño…debe ser que te enamoraste de la insolente de Ahome, y quieres que ella tambien te quiera a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

Shintei la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tiro las flores al suelo, y salio corriendo en direccion a la aldea.

Ahome estaba paseando por la aldea y sus alrededores. Ya era de tarde, y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, aunque el anochecer aun se encontraba muy distante. En un momento dado, ve a Shintei sentado en una de las colinas, y sale corriendo hacia el.

Se sienta a su lado, riendo de lo mas feliz, pero se dio cuenta de que Shintei tenia una cara de tristeza profunda…

Ahome: Inuyasha, que tienes?

Shintei no le respondio en seguida.

Ahome: vamos Inuyasha, alegrate, luego de todo lo que vivimos al fin estamos juntos de nuevo

Pero ella se callo al ver que Shintei tenia los ojos aguados, y una pequeña lagrima recorria su rostro. Ahome no lograba comprender que le sucedia.

Inuyasha….

Ahome…yo no soy Inuyasha…

Que…que…?

Que yo no soy Inuyasha….soy Shintei…

Ahome no podia darle credito a sus oidos, no podia, no queria…No ahora…

Shintei: Ahome, yo creia que...

Ahome: callate…

Shintei: que?

Ahome se encontraba derramando lagrimas.

Ahome: que te calles!

Se paro de golpe mirando al niño con una gran tristeza y rabia.

Shintei: Ahome, en verdad yo no…

Ahome: te parecio muy divertida tu broma, eh!? Pues no va a volver a pasar!!!

Y sale corriendo en direccion al bosque. Shintei se sentia muy mal, demasiado en verdad, por todo lo que habia pasado con Ahome. Regreso a la cabaña, consiguiendose con que el resto del grupo habia escuchado lo que Ahome le grito. Todos miraban con un poco de lastima al pequeño Shintei, pero tambien con algo de rabia y decepción. Nadie sabia como reaccionar, hasta que Shintei estallo en un llanto silencioso. Los demas se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que paso, el pequeño estaba mal. Aun asi, Ayame estaba mas brava que triste.

- Ayame: eres un niño torpe, como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Ahome?

Shintei lloraba y lloraba, pero nunca alzo la cabeza.

Shintei: yo…yo…nunca me atreveria a hacerle daño…nunca me atrevi…y no lo haria ahora…

Miroku: Shintei….

El niño alzo la cabeza, y vieron que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Miroku: Vamos, entremos.

Todos entraron a la cabaña de Jinengi. Nadie sabia por que Shintei habia hecho aquello, ni lo que Miroku tenia planeado en ese momento.

Ya dentro, Shintei estaba aun sollozando, y Miroku le coloca una mano sobre su hombro

Miroku: dejame decirte Shintei que Inuyasha nunca lloraba, o cuando lo hacia no lo hacia frente a todos…

Shintei:…..

Miroku: bueno…..cuentanos, fue una broma lo que hiciste?

Shintei alzo lentamente su cara, y nego con la cabeza muy lentamente.

Miroku: Hmm…comprendo. Entonces, que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Shintei: …..aquella mujer…

Sango: Eh?

Kouga: que dice?

Miroku: cual mujer? Ahome?

Shintei: no….aquella mujer….Kikyou….

El ambiente en la cabaña se volvio pesado de repente, cuando todos oyeron aquel nombre.

Sango: Que te dijo Kikyou, Shintei!?


	6. Chapter 6

Shintei: me dijo que…..yo no podia ser Inuyasha…..que el no hubiera ido con Ahome….sino con ella…..

Ayame: Quizas sea cierto, porque Inuyasha siempre hacia sufrir a Ahome diciendo que aun amaba a Kikyou

Shintei: yo…no recordaba mucho a esa mujer, ni siquiera cuando me hablo sobre eso…

Miroku: Inuyasha, sino la recordabas, por que entonces le crees, eso que te dijo que no eres tu?

Shintei:…..Miroku…..al estar aquí lo primero que queria, que anhelaba era ver y hablar con Ahome, pero no recuerdo muchas cosas…..quizas…..en verdad amaba mas a Kikyou que a Ahome….

Jinengi: pero, por eso estas asi?

Shintei se sento, sus ojos seguian llorosos y por toda su cara habian rastros de lagrimas, pero mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla, logro contestar:  
- Porque….yo solo quiero a Ahome…

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se puso a recordar lo que Kikyou le habia dicho.

"…yo fui la unica mujer que el amo….", y fue cuando comprendio.

Shintei: ahora lo entiendo….

Ayame: eh? De que hablas? Que entiendes?

Shintei: es que como no lo vi antes? Siempre he sido un ciego, un tonto…

Nadie comprendia lo que niño trataba de decir, o lo que pensaba. Fue cuando Shintei levanto la cabeza y les sonrio, aquella sonrisa transmitia como tranquilidad, y les explico.

Lo que sucede es que…..tenia tantas ganas de ver a Ahome, que entre en este cuerpo, y aunque no recuerdo muchas cosas, hay algo que logre recordar, que lo sentia incluso antes de mi muerte; yo amaba a Kikyou? No lo se, pero….a Ahome….yo volvi por ella, porque necesito estar con ella, y aunque Kikyou diga que yo la amo a ella, yo solo se que quien en verdad la dueña de mi ser es Ahome…

Se lo quedaron mirando. No le entendieron bien lo que dijo, aunque era como si lo que el niño dijo los llenara de esperanza. Shintei salio corriendo de la cabaña, y los demas lo siguieron.

Adentro, en las profundidades del bosque, se encontraba Ahome llorando al pie de un arbol algo pequeño. Sus gemidos eran estridentes y lamentables, y sus lagrimas eran gruesas, el llanto de aquella joven era muy doloroso.

No puede ser…..por que Inuyasha, por que?...si sabes….que yo…..te amo….

Ahome siguió llorando, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Alzo su cabeza y vio al pequeño niño que le rompio el corazon. Ahome se quedo sin palabras. Shintei se le acercaba poco a poco, y ella no lo podia evitar, era como si algo le impidiera moverse. Shintei se acerco a su rostro, y le susurro en el oido:

Ahome, perdoname, he sido un tonto, siempre lo fui……me di cuenta de lo que en verdad soy, lo que siento y lo que hago aquí. Queria verte Ahome, y lo consegui….y hay algo que nunca me atrevi a decirte, y ahora, tengo una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo…..Ahome, yo… te ….te amo….

Ahome se quedo helada ante aquellas palabras. Los demas se encontraban ocultos, y se encontraban sonriendo. Es cuando Shintei se separa de su oido, y la mira profundamente. Ahome tenia una pequeña lagrima que le resbalaba por su mejilla. Shintei le sonrio timidamente, y con sus pequeñas manos de niño tomo la cara de Ahome, y poco a poco se le acercaba, hasta que….unio sus labios con los de ella.

Ahome estaba pasmada por el acto de Inuyasha, estando en el cuerpo de un niño. Los demas tambien estaban estupefactos por aquel acto, pero aun asi a todos les parecio el mas bello y el mas romantico de todos. Ahome se sonrojo un poco, y noto que Shintei tambien lo estaba Al separarse, Shintei le limpio la lagrima a Ahome, y la siguió mirando. Ahome logro reaccionar, y tambien se lo quedo mirando.

Oh, Inuyasha! – lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahome, Kikyou me confundio. Ella dijo que yo la amaba, pero me di cuenta de que al volver, a la unica persona a la que anciaba ver era a mi amada y bella Ahome…

Inuyasha, no me abandones, no otra vez, por favor, quedate conmigo…

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – le dijo mientras volvia a tomar el rostro de Ahome entre sus manos – tengo que dejar a este pobre niño, el tiene una vida, y ya se la arruine bastante…

Ahome volvio a botar unas pocas lagrimas, pero de repente, su cara se ilumino.

Inuyasha, tengo una idea para que volvamos a estar juntos. No, no en el cuerpo de Shintei, sino en el tuyo propio. Inuyasha, necesito que tu alma me acompañe como lo hacia antes, no te separes de mi, se que esto funcionara.

En que piensas, Ahome?

No te preocupes, volveremos a estar juntos.

Ambos se fueron de vuelta a la cabaña. Ahome estaba cargando a Inuyasha, mientras ambos reian y echaban broma. Al llegar, Ahome arruyo un poco al pequeño Inuyasha, o mas bien a Shintei, ya que Inuyasha iba abandonando su cuerpo poco a poco.

Entonces, me seguiras, Inuyasha?

Si Ahome, te seguire hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario

Ahome le beso en la mejilla, y el se quedo dormido.

Ayame: Ahome…

Ahome: si era Inuyasha, solo que…parece que Kikyou nos queria separar….

Kouga: otra vezl…

Sango: Ahome, tienes algun plan?"

Si Sango. Haremos que Inuyasha resucite.

Shippou: pero como!?

Ahome: puedo pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru con su colmillo sagrado, el nos debe algunas de todas las veces que salvamos a la pequeña Lin

Miroku: es cierto, pero, no creo que eso funcione, Inuyasha lleva mucho tiempo muerto, dudo que su cuerpo este intacto

Para eso, utilizare la perla de Shikon.

Shippou: que gran idea!

Jinengi: lo mejor sera que descansen, asi mañana lo llevaran acabo.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, todos habian despertado, incluso Shintei, pero Ahome se dio cuenta de que volvio a ser un niño normal de once años.

- "Inuyasha…"

Ahome sintio como algo la abrazaba por detrás, una presencia se sintio, y ella sonrio. Sabia que Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

Todos se dirigieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero en la ida, hubo un obstáculo. Una flecha rozo la mejilla de Ahome, otro el brazo de Miroku, y otro haciendo una herida profunda en la pierna de Ayame.

Quien anda ahí!?

De las sombras aparecio una mujer con un arco.

Kikyou…

Tu maldita, me quitaste a Inuyasha

Ahome y los demas comenzaron a luchar contra ella, pero parecia que tenia un aura maligna muy poderosa. Justo en ese momento, Kikyou le lanza una flecha a Ahome, la cual iba a su corazon, pero una ráfaga de energia desvia la flecha

KIkyou: jajaja! Inuyasha….estas aquí…

Ahome se sorprendio. El alma de Inuyasha la habia salvado. Fue cuando sintio su cuerpo algo pesado, y su mente se nublo, hasta que lo unico que veia era negro dentro de ella, estaba sola, encerrada en su mente, cuando ve otra imagen junto a ella.

Ahome, juntos la derrotaremos de una vez por todas

Kikyou no entendia lo que pasaba. Solo veia que Ahome empezo a brillar con un aura dorada y violeta. Al abrir los ojos, no pudo creer lo que vio. En los ojos de Ahome se veia un reflejo dorado.

Kikyou, quizas te ame alguna vez, pero a la que amo en verdad es a Ahome, asi que dejanos en paz!

La voz de Ahome estaba mezclada con la de Inuyasha. Kikyou no podia creerlo. Fue cuando el cuerpo de Ahome lanza una flecha directo hacia Kikyou, con el mismo resplandor de purificación, pero tambien con el brillo de lo que parecia un poco al viento cortante del colmillo de acero de Inuyasha. La flecha atraveso a Kikyou, destruyendola por completo.

Ahome aun se encontraba encerrada dentro de ella misma, con una figura algo borrosa de Inuyasha, la cual se agacho a su lado

Ahome, ya nada nos volvera a separar…. – y se desvanecio.

Pasaron varias horas, y ya habian emprendido nuevamente el camino. Ayame iba sobre Kirara, ya que la herida en su pierna no fue tan grave como parecia, pero le costaba caminar, y eso retrasaba su viaje.

Paso todo ese dia, nadie sabia en donde se encontraban, nadie excepto Ahome, la cual seguia una especie de energia, que aunque todos la sintiesen y supieran quien era, era como si Ahome fuera la unica que podia saber hacia donde la llevaba. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran claro en donde habia una pequeña laguna, donde se encontraba un Sesshomaru muy pensativo. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran, voltea, y no dejo que nadie hablara, simplemente sonrio cuando llegaron y les dijo

si estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, pero sera lo unico que hare después de todo lo que hicieron por Lin.

Nadie le reprocho. Todos se encaminaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y alli descansaron. Ahome dormia placidamente, ya que Inuyasha se habia adentrado en sus sueños.

Inuyasha, que sientes al estar asi como si hubiera algun vacio dentro de mi…no es que este lugar sea malo, no, pero…tampoco es lo que uno desearia. Lo que extraño es el calor de mi cuerpo, es la textura que tenia cada cosa, el sabor de la comida, el olor de las flores, el poder sentir la suave brisa o los calidos rayos del sol en tu rostro….sientes amor, odio, miedo, pero no por completo, como si….sintiera la mitad de cada cosa…

Y por eso quieres volver?

No solo por eso Ahome. Antes de morir por el veneno de Naraku me di cuenta de a quien queria en verdad, y me maldije a mi mismo por haber sido tan tonto. Logre luchar para que mi alma no fuera absorvida, ya que solo queria estar junto a ti…

Ahome abraza a Inuyasha de lado y le susurra en el oido:

No te preocupes Inuyasha, mañana volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre…

Ahome fue despertada por los rayos del sol que le daban de pleno en su cara. Acercandose al mediodía, todos decidieron que ya era hora de ir. Miroku insistio en que Shippou, Sango y Ayame no fueran, ya que quizas el cuerpo de Inuyasha se encontraba incompleto, lo cual podria causar una mala impresión. Pero ellas si querian ir, querian estar con Ahome, y sentir nuevamente la dicha de verla feliz, junto con la persona que mas amaba.

Se dirigieron al arbol sagrado, en donde habia unas pequeñas flores que crecieron alrededor de donde estaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha enterrado.

Mientras Miroku y Kouga iban desenterrando el cuerpo, Ahome trataba de sentir si Inuyasha se encontraba alli. Y en efecto, sintio como una ráfaga de aire calido le rozo el brazo, y supo que esa presencia se coloco al lado de ella. Sonrio, teniendo en sus manos a la perla de Shikon.

Desenterraron el cuerpo, el cual estaba algo incompleto, tal como dijo Miroku, pero no parecia tan desagradable.

Miroku: bueno señorita Ahome, ahora todo depende de usted y de Sesshomaru

Ahome estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, y pronuncio

preparate, Inuyasha….


	8. Chapter 8

Ella se acerco y se arrodillo junto al cadáver, hizo que la perla brillara, y le susurro algo. Un brillo, y la perla se desmorono, convirtiendose en una especie de corriente estrellada de color violeta intenso, el cual penetro en el cadáver. Todos observaron como el cuerpo de Inuyasha era nuevamente reconstruido. Una cosa hecha, algo terminado, la perla de Shikon se había transformado ya en algo que no era, pero seguia siendo magico, y al terminar su tarea, se alza como una pequeña estrella, y se desvanece en mil estrellas pequeñas mas, haciendo que todo pareciera algo magico.

Sesshomaru seguia con su mirada indiferente, y se acerco a donde se encontraban Ahome y el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru miro a Ahome, como diciendole que se preparara. Ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de su amado, mientras el demonio saco su espada, y la movio. Entonces Ahome comenzo a expulsar energia espiritual enviandolo al cuerpo de Inuyasha, para que su alma volviera. Era algo complicado revivir a una persona si se hacia de esa forma, pero el deseo de la joven de volver a verlo, y de ser feliz junto a el era mas fuerte que cualquier otra energia o fuerza.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha brillaba con un resplandor violeta, cuando de repente, su corazon dio un fuerte golpe, y el abrio rapido los ojos, pero luego los cerro lentamente, y su cuerpo se relajo. Ahome paro, algo agotada, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Se inclino un poco sobre la cara de Inuyasha, pero como este respiraba tan profundo y lentamente, ella no se percato, y se asusto. Fue entonces que apoyo su oido en el pecho de el, y una sonrisa surco su rostro cuando escucho el sauve y acompasado latido del corazon de su amado. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ahome: Sesshomaru…

Este volteo a verla, y vio como en su rostro caia una solitaria lagrima, que parecia que brillara como un cristal. Ahome le sonrio.

Gracias…en verdad, gracias por devolverle la vida, es como si…me la hubieras devuelto a mi tambien…

Sesshomaru no respondio, pero le dio una dulce sonrisa. Luego de eso, se marcho.

Ahome aun seguia arrodillada ante Inuyasha, el cual aun no despertaba.

Sango: Ahome…

Ahome se volteo a verlos, y ellos comprendieron. Ella queria estar sola unos momentos con el. Fue cuando ellos tambien iban marchandose, cuando, como siempre, decidieron ocultarse tras unos arbustos a espiarlos.

Ahome seguia contemplando el rostro de su amado, mientras le acariciaba con ternura.

"Ah….Inuyasha….estas vivo…pero me gustaria que despertaras, volver a ver tu mirada dorada que me paraliza, volver a escuchar tu voz que me inquieta, y volver a sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi…"

Ahome deseaba mas que nada en ese momento que Inuyasha estuviera despierto, para decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo añoraba, lo mucho que lo habia extrañado….

Fue cuando se le ocurrio algo. Se acerco lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo al fin el dulce y suave respirar del joven mitad bestia. Ella se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, hasta que cerro sus ojos, y poso sus labios sobre los de Inuyasha.

Este comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y al notar que Ahome lo estaba besando tan dulcemente, cerro sus ojos y le correspondio el beso. Ahome se percato de eso, pero solo sonrio a sus adentros, mientras seguía besando los suaves labios de Inuyasha. Aquel beso era el mas romantico, era el mas dulce, pero no empalagoso, el mas hermoso….

Ahome al fin se habia separado de el, y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Ahome: Inuyasha…..

Ahome…..al fin…estamos juntos…

Si…..y para siempre…..

Ambos se quedaron junto al arbol sagrado, contemplando el resto del atardecer. Montados en una de las ramas mas altas, Inuyasha abrazaba a Ahome, y ella a el, mientras el sol se ocultaba dejando un rastro de luz roja y naranja.

Inuyasha, tanto anhelabas volverme a ver, que te posesionaste del cuerpo de aquel niño?

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, para luego contestarle lo que el creia que habia pasado

Ahome, yo no queria morir, pero no pude evitarlo. Es cuando estando mi alma ya libre, no queria dejarte. Escape, y me mantuve a tu lado. Te amaba Ahome, y nunca te lo dije. Tu estabas alli, y yo fuera de tu alcance. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, era lo que siempre me repetia. Anhelaba ver tu sonrisa, perderme en tu mirada, abrazarte y sentir tu calor, besarte…. Fue cuando pedi ayuda, y el unico que se dispuso a ayudarme fue un pequeño niño. El no sabia que me ayudaba, para el fue como una especie de sueño. Al entrar en el, trate de fingir, pero parece que su familia se dio cuenta de que habia algo raro, que el niño habia cambiado. Empece a buscarte, hasta que llegaste. No recordaba mucho, aun asi sabia que queria estar junto a ti… Kikyou casi hace que el niño me rechace, pero logre comprender tus palabras después de todo, Ahome…Kikyou no comprendio mi dolor ni me acepto como soy, fuiste tu…y ella no es la unica mujer que amo….la verdadera estuvo siempre junto a mi… queria regresar junto a ti…

Y lo hiciste Inuyasha. Nuestro amor no solo traspasa el tiempo, sino que va mas alla de la vida y la muerte…por eso resucitaste….

Si ahome….tuve esa oportunidad, y no la queria desperdiciar….resucite por ti, para tener la nueva oportunidad de que estemos juntos…y podernos amar…

Ahome miraba con dulzura a Inuyasha, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Este se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrio complacido. Ahome se abrazo mas a el, cuando sintio que le susurraba algo en medio de aquella noche estrellada

Ahome…

Dime, Inuyasha…

Te amo….

Yo tambien te amo….


End file.
